They're Just Fairytales
by MisterFister
Summary: Audrey's sick of hearing Nikki's stories about ghosts, aliens and all that other crap, but little did Audrey know, she'd have a few unexpected visitors when she went to sleep tonight. Audrey one-shot. Rated M for language.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I decided to write this little short story because a few nights ago I experienced sleep paralysis. Being the first time in over a year, I forgot that the events are usually terrifying, out of this world experiences. I originally was gonna make Nikki the main character for this, but I chose Audrey because I feel like she would be more terrified about this kind of situation, compared to Nikki who believes in aliens and most likely the supernatural. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this!**

"Bullshit!" Audrey retorted. Once again, she found herself stuck listening to another one of Nikki's ghost stories. Nikki, Tiffany, and Audrey always hung out once a week, today they were at Nikki's house. Audrey hated having to listen to this shit.

"Audrey, this was a real experience. I woke up in the middle of night, unable to move, and there was a demon sitting on my chest!" Nikki tried explaining countless times, but Audrey wasn't interested.

"That's a load of fucking shit and you know it Nik! There's no such thing as demons, ghosts, aliens, or any of that fucking nonsense. It's all just a bunch of fairytale bullshit!" Audrey said, annoyed. Tiffany watch as her two friends argued over this. She didn't really believe in ghosts or anything supernatural, but she at least respected Nikki's beliefs, while Audrey on the other hand was far from afraid to express her disbelief.

"Nik, I've dealt with a lot of your shit, but you need to knock it the fuck off! You're living a dream world. None of this stupid shit exists and you need to get it through your fucking skull!" Audrey yelled. Audrey and Nikki continued to argue until eventually Audrey couldn't take it.

"You know what? Fuck it. I'm going home. You can keep living in your fairytale world of ghosts and fairies while I go home to reality!" Audrey was about to leave but Nikki was able to get to get one last insult out.

"Don't land on anyone's dick on the way back, bitch." Nikki said, with a satisfied smirk. Audrey, trying to hide that she was offended, turned around and stared at Nikki, trying to think of a clever comeback, but couldn't think of anything.

"Fuck you." She said back, and slammed the door behind her, walking and stomping her feet angrily as headed back to her dorm. Sometimes she wondered why she was even friends with that weirdo in the first place. The only thing they had in common was hatred for school, other than that, they shared no common interests. When she arrived back to campus, she made her way to her dorm, not making any eye contact with anybody. She was not in the mood to socialize with anyone. When she finally arrived at her room, she unlocked the door, opened it, walked in and slammed the door behind her.

"Fucking Nikki, when are you gonna grow the fuck up?" She mumbled to herself. Sitting down on her bed. She checked the time on her phone, and it read 11:30 PM. Audrey was usually out partying at this time, but she just wasn't feeling it tonight. She did have an exam in the morning, and decided that she might as well try to give half a fuck about it. She stripped herself of her dress and underwear and put on a pair of light pink pyjama pants, and a white tank top. Laying down in her bed, she thought about the recent events. While she would never admit it, Audrey didn't like arguing with Nikki. She just wished they have more fun together, and not sit around talking about fairytale creatures and stories. Trying to shake it off, she decided to go to sleep, and forget about it…

 _Running down the halls, Audrey tried to desperately find a way out. Every corner looked the same, she was stuck in an endless maze. She kept running, not stopping, not looking back. She was afraid of what she would see, the demon that chased her. It's black, mist-like body, it's glowing red eyes, it's sharp fangs dripping with blood, and it's sharp claws meant to rip something apart had Audrey running for her life until she found herself stuck in a dead end. She turned around to find another way out only to run into a wall._

 _"What's going on? Where's the hallway!?" Audrey said with a shaky voice, breathing heavily. She didn't understand, the hallway disappeared and she was trapped in a room with for walls, no exits. Audrey was panicking and felt like she was gonna get sick. Then the walls slowly starting to close in on her. Audrey's eyes widened as she watched the room around her get smaller and smaller. Then the demon that was chasing her appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the neck. Audrey screamed for help but nobody came. She was going to die here. The walls got closer and closer as the demon opened its mouth, ready to bite. Audrey tried to squirm, but she could barely move, there was no escape her her…._

"NOOOO!" Audrey woke up, screaming in terror. She looked around to find herself back in her bedroom, safe and sound. She sat up, trying to calm her breathing.

"Holy fuck." She whispered to herself. That was one of the worst nightmares she had ever experienced. She crawled out of bed and slowly walked to her bathroom. She was a little on edge from the nightmare, so she looked around, making sure there was no one else before she entered the bathroom. Flipping on the lights, she stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and the area around her eyes were moist, indicating she was crying at one point. She opened the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and open a bottle of sleeping pills. She swallowed 2 and put the bottle back. She felt like she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without them tonight. She closed the cabinet, turned off the light in the bathroom, and walked back to her bedroom. She laid down in her bed and just stared at the ceiling, afraid to fall back asleep. Closing her eyes, she tried to fall asleep, but something felt off. She opened her eyes, and saw a dark figure standing in the corner of her room. She tried to rush out of bed to attack the figure, but couldn't move. Panicking, she tried desperately to move, but every attempt was met with failure. Then she looked around and saw that the figure was no longer in her room, but she heard a deep, distorted, almost demonic voice in her ears. Her breathing increased as she heard the voice, and she felt like her chest was bering crushed, as if something was sitting on her. She was then met with the vision of three cloaked figures standing in front of her. Audrey tried to scream for help, but was met with silence. Unable to move, and unable to scream, Audrey felt like she was about to throw up. The three figures removed their cloaks and their faces revealed to have sharp, razor teeth, rotting skin, and glowing, blood red eyes. Audrey felt sick to her stomach. Her heart was beating rapidly and she felt like she couldn't breath. She felt like she was going to die. The three demons lunged at her, each one with their own loud, shrill, ear piercing screech. Audrey just closed her eyes and accepted that this was it for her. She waited, and waited for the attack, but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and was met nothing but darkness. She attempted to move, and to her surprise, she was able to move. She jumped out of bed and flicked the light switch. The room lit up and Audrey franticly search her room for the signs of an intruder. There was nothing touched, nothing moved. She looked around her entire dorm, and just like her bedroom, there were no signs that anyone other than herself had been there. She walked back to her bedroom and just sat on her bed.

"What the fuck was that?" Audrey asked herself. That was the scariest thing she had ever experienced, and it felt like something straight from a nightmare, but she wasn't asleep. She was conscious for the entire event. Audrey just sat there, terrified and confused. She would not be going to sleep tonight.

-At School-

Audrey just sat in her desk, not doing anything. Everyone around her were handing in their exams, while Audrey didn't have her name written down on it. She was too shaken up by the events of last night. She didn't fall asleep after what happen, and it's been the only thing on her mind. By the time class was over, Audrey had accomplished nothing. She decided to just head back to her dorm, so she could try and recover from last night, but as she left, she was Tiffany.

"Audrey, are you ok? You don't look too well." Tiffany said with concern written all over her face. Audrey didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell Tiffany what happened, but after the fight with Nikki, how could she say anything. The paralysis, the weird demon creatures, it was exactly what Nikki said she experienced, and if Audrey were to say anything, then Nikki wins. Not wanting to say much, she just came up with an excuse.

"I'm just tired. I stayed up last night partying. Had to do something after the snore fest at Nikki's." Audrey lied. She felt it was convincing, and sure enough, Tiffany bought it.

"Oh ok, well if you want to go rest up, I can write down some notes for you to copy so you don't get behind." Tiffany offered, not expecting Audrey to really care. However, Audrey just wanted to be alone right now, so she did whatever it would to get out quickly.

"Sure, thanks." Audrey said, and she quickly left the building. Tiffany was confused on why Audrey left so quickly, but figured she just wanted to sleep, however for Audrey, she didn't know if she'd ever be able to sleep again.

 **Author's Note: Alright, that's the end of this little short story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sleep paralysis can definitely be scary, especially if you've never had it happen before, so hopefully I did a good enough job of describing Audrey's experience. See ya guys next time!**


End file.
